A Whole New World
by Bananamilkshake101
Summary: "This mission is very important as well as frighteningly dangerous. The task is easily said than done so do not take it lightly. You are going to be enrolled in Konohagakure High as a new student. There are a group of students there that are in need of your constant surveillance. They are endangered Sakura, and your job is to protect them with your life." HIATUS


**A Whole New World**

**Written for ****Sexyblossom08**

**Sexyblossom08 told me the plot, I just wrote her request ;)**

**Full Summary: Sakura is an agent from a wealthy family on a mission to protect Uchiha Sasuke and his friends. They are all wanted from the crazy dude Orochimaru for their own separate reasons. Sakura has to pose as a regular High school student and befriend them in order to protect them. But it's not as easy as it sounds; especially if you're falling for one of them... MAJOR SauSaku MINOR NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Modern AU .Written for Sexyblossom08**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Agent Haruno, reporting sir!" a young pink haired girl respectfully announced with a prideful posture in front of her boss.

"Aa, Sakura; I'm sure you know why you have been called here." An old man smoking a cigar stated, his eyes not leaving his wooden, paper cluttered desk. Sakura stayed silent and waited for him to continue. "I have got a new mission for you. But, it is different from most of your previous mission; it requires you to work undercover." Sarutobi Hiruzen informed the pink haired girl.

"What are the details, sir?" Sakura asked curiously. She has been working in the Akatsuki agent organisation since she was thirteen. Sakura had been on a few missions requiring for her to work undercover, but it was rare for her now. She only did it a few times when she had just begun her training missions after the Akatsuki took her in. She was grateful to them for doing so. She was twelve and a half when her parents were killed. They accidentally got involved in something they shouldn't have and were killed in the crossfire between the Akatsuki and the enemy they were trying to exterminate. Sarutobi took pity of the young girl so he took her back to the organisation to be trained so she could be a future agent to assist the Akatsuki in repayment for saving her life.

"I need you to work undercover as a high school student. Doing so shouldn't be too difficult as I know you are a truly skilled agent Ms. Haruno," the old but strong willed man took another puff out of his burning cigarette. "I signed you to this mission because I trust you will not fail me Sakura," Sarutobi looked the girl in her emerald eyes. They were full of confidence and pride but lacked arrogance; which made her the kind hearted person she is. He dropped his gaze as his hands scoured through the highly confidential documents sitting in front of him. He pulled one out. It was slightly surprising how he could tell the difference between each document as they were all more or less identical with one another.

He pulled a few sheets of paper out of the envelope and lay them down in front of him. "This mission is very important as well as frighteningly dangerous. The task is easily said than done so do not take it lightly. You are going to be enrolled in Konohagakure High as a new student who has just started senior year. There are a group of students there that are in need of your constant surveillance. They are endangered Sakura, and your job is to protect them with your life."

Sakura nodded firmly in understanding. She takes her job very seriously and is honoured Hiruzen chose her to do this mission. She will be sure to make know mistakes and not let any harm come to those who she must protect.

"I am glad you understand the seriousness of the situation Sakura. Now I must tell you who are in need of your aid.

Uchiha Sasuke- His family formed the Uchiha Police Force. We think he is wanted because the criminal can blackmail his family into letting him of if he has Sasuke in his grasp.

Uzumaki Naruto- His father: Namikaze Minato is the Mayor of Konoha. I am sure you are smart enough to work out why he is wanted with just that single piece of information.

Nara Shikamaru- He is a lazy genius. The Nara is said to think of hundreds of strategies in a matter of a minute. His intelligence would highly benefit the enemy so he is being wanted so he can be recruited to their criminal team.

Hyuuga Hinata- The heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga family. The Akatsukis think she is wanted to be taken as a hostage to be used against the Hyuuga family.

Hyuuga Neji- Neji is also said to be intelligent and is also a member of the Hyuuga branch family and is favoured by the head of the highly respected Hyuuga family. He is said to be a man of great potential so he is also wanted for the same reason as Shikamaru: to join the enemy force.

Yamanaka Ino- Daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi: the head of the Konoha Interrogation Force and a member of the Intelligence Division. She is said to have inherited her some of her father's skills and is also wanted by the enemy. They want to recruit a lot of people because we think they want their force to grow; which is not good news for the Akatsuki.

Akiyama Tenten- Her family owns a wealthy and famous weapon supplying company that even we Akatsuki use. The enemy probably want her to get free weapons from her family's company since they are good quality but very expensive.

Those are all the people, and reasons why they need your protection. More information and a copy of what I just said are written in these documents. I'm going to keep them in your hands; you **must not** let any other person except from Akatsuki read this document. Do I make myself clear?" Hiruzen asked in a frighteningly serious voice.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama."

"Do you have any questions Sakura?" Asked the old man.

"Hai: Who is the enemy exactly?" The Haruno girl asked suspiciously.

The white bearded old man let a sigh escape his mouth as he answered, "A disturbed man called Orochimaru; I'm sure you have heard of him Sakura. He is obsessed with power and greed. He raided and took over Sound to make it his own safe territory and killed loads of the un-complying innocent people when doing so. He is a truly evil man, Sakura. That is why this mission is so very serious." Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he looked almost frightening when staring into Sakura's own glistening green orbs.

"H-Hai Sarutobi-sama," Sakura stuttered. She wasn't one to get nervous, but Sarutobi never usually acts like this. Now she properly understands the sternness of the situation. She won't let Orochimaru or his goons get to the students.

"Also, I want you to look out for Yakushi Kabuto. He is Orochimaru's right hand man; be careful." Sakura was warned

"Hai."

"Good. Now go to floor 3 room 6.28; Agent Akira is waiting for you there. She will give you all you need and finish briefing you on this mission. You may go now," Sarutobi informed.

Sakura bowed in respect and went to the ordered room.

She turned the door knob and stepped in to the bright room. It was full of all sorts of clothes, accessories, jewellery and shoes imaginable and the layout to the room was similar to that of a clothes shop. It was every teenage girls dream; well, unless you were an agent.

"Agent Haruno," A voice called. Sakura turned to give her attention to Akira, who was sorting through a pile of clothes. She gestured for Sakura to come over. "As you know, you have been ordered to protect a few Konoha High students and will be posing as one yourself. I know you have no experience with high school or any school for that matter since you were home schooled as a child, so I am here to teach you the basics.

First comes what to wear. High School students your age usually wear these kind of clothes," Akira stepped back to reveal a stand of short skirts, cute T-shirts, vest-tops, shorts, jackets, low-cute shirts and jeans."These will all be packed for you," the agent in training informed Sakura.

'Wow. There's so much; how much clothes do these kind of people need?'

Beneath all the hanged clothing stood a neat line of shoes ranging from sandals, slip-ons, pumps, sneakers, uggs, boots, trainers and flip-flops.

Sakura was given white skinny jeans and a plain pink tank top with lily flip flops. Her hair was cut so she had a side fringe with long layers in her hair. Her hair was still long but was trimmed a bit at the bottom. Sakura tied it up in a high pony and pulled her fringe back in a pretty braid. She had to look as casual as possible.

She pulled her Akatsuki cloak over her outfit because she didn't want to stand out and look out of place. Every member of the agency had to wear the black Akatsuki cloak which was patterned with red clouds.

"You will keep your normal name when enrolled in high school. Your timetable and the one that you must protects timetables have been manipulated so all your classes will be together. We have been doing research on the people and it shows that they're all popular so you will also have to quickly gain popularity too. But I honestly don't think it will be that hard for you since you've got a pretty face," Akira smiled.

"Arigato Akira-san," Sakura thanked.

"You will be living alone in an apartment building at the west side of Konoha near the school building. The apartment's not too fancy nor too shabby; perfect for a teenage girl of your age and budget. To pay for rent we found you a part time job in a local Konoha cafe; it's normal for a teenager to have a job. If you can't pay your rent for whatever reason, the Akatsuki will pay for you. It seems to be a fairly decent price. The apartment will already be furnished but you will have to top up your own supplies after finishing the ones we have already given for you. A mobile phone will also be given to you since it seems to be very common for people your age to have one," Akira continued the mission brief.

"Hai, I understand. When will I be leaving?" Sakura asked.

"We're expecting to send you this afternoon. Continue to headquarters where you will meet Hidan; he'll escort you outside where you're things will be delivered," Agent A continued explaining.

Sakura nodded and made her way to HQ. She saw Hidan amongst all of the busy Akatsuki members and began walking his way. "Hidan-sempai," Sakura called trying to attract his attention. The Haruno girl noticed that the man seemed sort of out of it today. Usually he is forever flirting with every female Agent he lays his eyes on, but today his face is so blank and emotionless. Hidan spared the girl a nod and began walking to one of the exits.

The Akatsuki's HQ is very modern designed with loads of gadgets and screens about. There were many exits and different routes to different places in the base. The base took their work very seriously and was always busy doing something. Never would you see and Agent just standing in centre base with no good reason at all. Being a secret agent is a very tiring job.

When they reached the disguised moving van, Hidan stopped and turned to Sakura. "Sakura, I hope you know the seriousness of this situation. Since Orochimaru is involved there is a risk you may lose your life. I'm not going to give you false hope Sakura; I want you to be careful," The young grey haired man expressed.

"Don't worry Sempai, I'll be careful and I'll complete this mission," Sakura said with eyes full of confidence.

"Hn," Hidan nodded. "All the things needed for the mission have been loaded at the back of the van. Sarutobi-sama told me to give you this," Hidan handed Sakura a sparkly silver coloured charm bracelet. "If you press the back of the sakura charm for five seconds, you will be given the choice to contact HQ or have messages from the Akatsuki read out to you. Only use this function in an area you know nobody is present or can hear you. Got it?"

"Hai," Sakura nodded.

She jumped into her seat and waited for Hidan to get in too. He removed his black and red clouded Akatsuki cloak to reveal a 'Happy Movers' uniform. It took Sakura all she had not to burst out laughing; Hidan noticed this and let an irritated look spread across his face. Sakura also removed her cloak.

The journey from Amegakure to Konoha was in a solid but comfortable silence. It was still light out as Hidan handed Sakura her apartment key. He then stepped out and helped Sakura unload her things like any other worker would do. They had to make everything as realistic as possible; or as realistic as a secret agent could get.

"I'll leave you to unpack Sakura. The school starts on Monday; there is a letter on the table which should include further information. Good luck," Hidan wished and walked away.

Sakura explored her new apartment. The walls were cream with a few colourful painting around to brighten it up. The carpet was a fluffy creamy brown with a chocolate brown rug placed in front of the cosy marble fireplace. Behind the rug was a small rectangular glass table with a dark brown fake leather sofa. The letter that Hidan spoke about was also there. A double sofa was put at the right side of the room with a single arm chair at the left side. At the corner of the room stood a decent sized SONY TV, which rested on a TV stand. Over all, the living area was pretty nice and cosy; Sakura didn't have any problems with it. Besides, it was only temporary.

She made her way to the kitchen. It was pretty small but it didn't matter since it was only her living here. The walls had creamy white, red-orange, and orangey cream tiles that were scattered in a random order. The cabinets were a light wooden material with long silver handles. Marble worktops spread to the glowing silver sink and tap; only a cooker and oven separating the two. A fridge/freezer stood nicely in the corner of the corner of the kitchen. When she opened the fridge it was already filled with all kinds of foods, as were the cabinets. _Good, I don't need to go grocery shopping for a while._

Sakura then proceeded to the bathroom; it was a white room with a curved glass shower and a clean white toilet. The sink was a pearly white with a sparkling silvery tap. A flowery patterned window was on the walls so you had privacy. The room already had the most basic toiletries (toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, sponge, toilet paper etc.)

Sakura continued to the bedroom. There was a three-quarter bed leaning against the main wall at the back of the room. The main wall was rather elegant looking with glittery black rose patterns and a creamy-white background. The rest of the walls were the same cream as all the other rooms. It had a little wooden bed side stand with a mirror like empty picture frame a lamp with a black shade. A wide, flower bordered mirror stuck to a wall. There was wooden desk with a desk lamp sitting on the surface. A light pink A4 notepad and black ball point pen also placed on it. There was quite a big wardrobe for all her clothes and there was even a special little shelf for shoes at the bottom.

The hallway was pretty plain except for a small mirror and few pictures and paintings here and there.

Overall Sakura found the apartment pretty good and she didn't mind staying in it for a short while. But she decided that she needed to change it a bit to make it look more _her_ and teenager-_ish_. Like, put a few boy-band posters up and add a few things here and there; probably even a few girly touches too.

She made her way back to the living room to read the letter.

_To Miss Haruno Sakura,_

_We are glad you chose to enter Konoha High. You are guaranteed a fun educational time there and a chance to meet new people. We have written to you to tell you about extra information regarding the school._

_Clothes- you are a loud to where any clothes of your choice as there is no uniform. But we advise to where suitable things so you can stay comfortable throughout the school day._

_Classes- when you come in to the school you will be lead straight to the reception. Our receptionist should hand you your schedule then and ask if you have any questions._

_Holidays- a card with non school days written on will be handed to you by your form teacher. _**(A/N basically, your homeroom teacher.) **

_The school day starts at 08.45am and ends at 3pm._

_We are looking forward to having you join us. We hope the best for you and a bright and successful future._

_Yours sincerely, Ms. Tsunade (principal)_

**(Insert random Tsunade signature :p) **

Sakura placed the paper back in the envelope and began unpacking her boxes.

After an hour she was done neatly placing everything where they should be and went to sit on her bed. Her mind wondered back to her mission; she then remembered the charm bracelet Hidan had given her. She reached for it out of her pocket and placed it on her thin wrist. She stared at the sakura charm and sighed.

She thought back to the people she had to protect: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, and Akiyama Tenten. She hoped they wouldn't have bitchy personalities so it would make it easier for her to hang around with them when she had to. Otherwise it would be extremely difficult for her to stand them without hurting them. Yes, Sakura is a temper mental person. That is why you should _never_ get on her bad side.

Akira told her they were popular too, so she'll have to build her popularity. She hoped it wouldn't be too hard. Maybe she can join the schools cheerleading squad or something. She knows that cheerleader are always really popular.

'_Tomorrows going to be a long day...' _That was definitely something she knew.

**A/N Hope you guys liked the first chapter of 'A Whole New World'! ;) This is going to be a multi-chapter story so I'll be sure to update soon :D Please check out my story 'Uchiha Sakura' too. Please review **


End file.
